colossal_riderfandomcom_id-20200213-history
Kizuna Kamen Rider : Inves Saga
Plot In the World Alternative Avatar, when an Kaijin Inves led by Rosyou plans to invade the Republic city (place to stay The Benders), Naruto and Sakura gives the Sengoku Driver and Lockseeds to allow them to become the Armored rider and also imbues them with the power to transform into Armored Fruit Lockseeds. Character Rider Rival Rider Anti-Villain Rider Villain Inves thumb|400px|A group of Elementary Inves The are a race of monsters who act as the secondary antagonists, led by the Over Lord Inves, the main antagonists Kizuna Kamen Rider : Inves Saga.'' The Inves are eventually revealed to be actual monstrous animals that can travel to and from an alternate dimension known as the '''Helheim Forest' to wreak havoc on World Avatar. The standard variant of Inves is known as a Elementary Inves. However, the Inves can also take on a , and only a Kamen Rider has the power to put a Inves in a Berserker State down. An Inves's Berserker state is triggered by eating a mature Lockseed. When the Inves in its Berserker State consumes another mature Lockseed, be it the one that summoned them or a completely different Lockseed, such as when the Shika Inves ate Gaim's Ichigo Lockseed, they will evolve into higher form called . If an Elementary Inves consumes a multitude of Lockseeds, than it is capable of bypassing Berserker State and evolve straight into its Evolved State. The Inves reveal to have a virus. When attacking, the victims will have the plants from Helheim come out from the victims' body, as well most likely turned into an Inves. The Inves also seem to know and are able to control the virus, such as when the Inves first started to attack people no one was affected. However, the Inves only seem to affect people and inanimate objects when they are in need of immature Lockseeds to feed on. There are also Inves created from humans that ate the mysterious fruits as Category H Inves.Inves to be nothing more than corpses animated and controlled by the forest's instinct. For some reason, these Category H Inves do not infect people with the pathogen that causes Helheim's fruits to grow from their wounds. An ordinary Inves are ruled by an Over Lord Inves, a highly intelligent Inves that is far more superior than humans, and are the masterminds behind the outbreak and rulers of the Helheim Forest. Unlike an ordinary Inves, the Over Lord Inves does have a human-like level of intellect, allowing them to speak, albeit in a strange language. However, they soon learns about language. Beserker State Inves Green Inves *Byakko Inves *Seiryu Inves **Evolved Seiryu Inves *Hekija Inves (first seen human turned Inves) Blue Inves *Shika Inves **Evolved Shika Inves *Kamikiri Inves Red Inves *Komori Inves **Komori Inves (Mutant) (human turned Inves) *Inoshishi Inves **Evolved Inoshishi Inves *Lion Inves **Armored Evolution Lion Inves *Yagi Inves Over Lord Inves Major Over Lord Inves *Red: Demushu *Green: Redyue *White: Rosyuo *Blue: Lapis Minor Over Lord Inves *Green: Dyudyuonshu, Shinmugurun *White: Grinsha Episode